


Attention!

by MimicHero_Echo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, Scrapbooks, i still don't know how to tag stuff, i'm drowning my boys in happiness because they deserve it, promptisfanweek, prompto is a cute and loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicHero_Echo/pseuds/MimicHero_Echo
Summary: Noctis is totally not jealous alright? Prompto just hasn't talked to him in a week and they've only been together for two months AND he's spending his time with other people. Noctis is going to get his boyfriend's attention one way or another, he swears it!





	Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty late, but for my timezone it's still technically on time sort of? Anyway, this is for day 2 of promptisfanweek! I chose the prompt High School Days! It's rated T because of like two swears, it's pretty much just fluff and Noct wanting answers. (But y'know, we can't just ask for answers. We have to do this the Noctis way.) Now I won't waste anymore of your time, enjoy!

Noctis is not happy, far from it actually. For the past week Prompto hasn’t been walking with him to school, eating lunch with him, or even sitting by him in class! Noctis’ eye twitches when he hears the sound of obnoxious giggling from the girls Prompto has been surrounding himself with for the past week. Now, Noctis isn’t unreasonable, he’s fine with Prompto having friends and spending time with those friends, but this?! This is way too much.

They got together two months ago and Prompto is acting like they haven’t ever spoken. Noctis turns his gaze away from the happy group of friends and stares out the window, he just hopes class passes by quickly, he’s not sure if he can put up with this for much longer. He just wants Prompto to acknowledge his existence for even a second!

Noctis hears the bell ring to signal the start of class and he shoots up in his desk quickly. He gets a few weird looks, but not one of them is Prompto. That’s okay though, Noctis swears that by the end of the day he will get Prompto’s attention!

~~~~

Noctis is this close to slamming his head on a table if it means getting Prompto’s attention. He can barely get a word in, and even when he does it goes ignored. Notes aren’t working either, even though Prompto usually loves any distraction from taking notes!

Noctis is pretty sure at least five kids in his class think he’s crazy considering all the stuff he’s done today. That’s fair though, Noctis admits that dropping a boquet of roses on Prompto’s desk was a bit much, but he didn’t even look at the card! He just gave the roses to all his friends! Which is why Noctis is sitting alone at their usual spot during lunch trying to figure out what he did to piss Prompto off.

“He beat me at King’s Knight...this time. Ugh! Why can’t I think of anything? We haven’t fought or had any argument! What. Did. I. Do?” Noctis punctuates every word with a tap of his pencil against his head. Noctis stops hitting himself when he hears giggling nearby. Okay...O-fucking-kay! Being ignored is one thing, but Prompto bringing people to their secret spot it another thing entirely!

“Screw this, I don’t have to sit and watch.” Noctis mutter and throws his pencil away from the obnoxious group. He warps to it and walks back inside. He’s going to talk to Prompto and they are going to work this out because Noctis can’t take it anymore!

~~~~

Noctis’ eye twitches yet again when Prompto slaps him on the back after school as if he hasn’t been ignored for the past week. Prompto’s saying something, but Noctis isn’t listening, he’s too upset to even considering listening. Once they’re at the school gates Noctis grabs Prompto’s hand and starts leading him away from everyone.

“-oct? Noct where are we going? Uh, hello? Earth to Noct?” Prompto waves a hand in front of Noctis’ face only to be pulled into an alley. Noctis is still holding onto his arm, but at least they’re looking at each other now. “What’s all this about?”

“What’s this about? What’s this about?! I think you know what this is about Prompto ‘I ignore my boyfriend because it’s fun’ Argentum! You haven’t so much as spared me a passing glance this week! You’ve just been hanging out with those people! As far as I can tell we haven’t fought either, so why are you ignoring me?” Prompto blinks in surprise and stares at Noctis with wide eyes. It’s silent for awhile before Prompto snorts.

“Dude, are you jealous?” Just like that all Noctis’ pent up frustration just flows out of him. What’s left behind is a blushing, stuttering mess of embarrassment known as the Prince of Lucis.

“No! Of course not! It’s totally reasonable for me to be concerned if you’re spending time with everyone but me...” Noctis pouts when Prompto ruffles his hair like he’s talking to a little kid and not his boyfriend.

“Uh huh. So Mr. Not Jealous, would it make you happy to know I was “ignoring” you because I was trying to plan something for you?” Noctis blinks and turns to Prompto with confused eyes.

“Plan? What plan? Prompto what were you planning?” The blonde doesn’t answer, he just squeezes Noctis’ hand and leads him along to who knows where.

~~~~

“Tada!” Prompto shouts and pulls out a binder once Noctis is seated on the couch with bated breath. “In celebration of our one year I have decided to create a special scrapbook thingy for you. I don’t know how to scrapbook very well, more of a collage man myself, so those kind girls were helping me out with it all.” Prompto places the scrapbook in Noctis’ lap and nudges his shoulder. “Go on, take a look.”

“I uh...I feel like I don’t deserve this. I didn’t even realize it was our one year, I don’t have anything for you. I can’t accept something like this when I haven’t given you something as nice in return.” Prompto sighs and pushes places a hand on the scrapbook.

“I don’t need anything flashy Noct, your company is enough for me, it’s why we’re dating after all. Now have a look! I worked too hard on this for my work to go unnoticed!” Prompto rests his head on Noctis shoulder and nudges him again to get Noctis to start looking through the pages.

The prince looks at Prompto one more time before he starts slowly flipping through all the pages. It’s cute, and it’s very different from the work he has seen in Noctis’ portfolios. Pictures of their favorite places, foods, even some of the really good selfies snuck their way in. Noctis pauses on the last page in the scrapbook. It’s a picture of them both asleep on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them while they cuddle. It’s the day they officially became a thing and Noctis wouldn’t trade this picture for the world.

“Yeah, that one is my favorite too.” Prompto laces their hands together and squeezes Noctis’ hand gently. “So, you do like all of it too right? Because if not I can totally change it around, this is for you after a-” Noctis kisses Prompto’s forehead to silence him before he pressed their foreheads together.

“I love it Prompto...and I love you.” There’s a flash, Noctis can’t help but laugh at the fact Prompto took a picture of that.

“Oh yeah, this one’s going in the next scrapbook!” Prompto starts laughing with Noctis, but his laughter fades more quickly. “Now, about your jealousy issues.” Noctis groans and lays himself across Prompto’s lap.

“Let me enjoy your scrapbook for a bit longer alright? It’s our one year Prompto, let’s talk about my totally nonexistent jealousy later alright?” Prompto sighs, but it’s that amused sigh Noctis has grown so fond of that he knows the blonde isn’t really irritated. Noctis smiles and kisses Prompto’s hand before sitting back up and kissing the blonde on the lips sweetly. Maybe if he’s sweet enough he can get Prompto to completely forget the whole jealousy thing.

That’s the plan anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your support means the world to me! Comments help me get inspired to write more, and I'm glad you liked my oneshot from before! Once again, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
